Blind Love
by wyredsisters
Summary: Ginny and Draco hate eachother. But when they are stuck next to eachother for an unsure amount of time, with no idea who the other is, will their feelings change? Will love strike? Or will evil once again find a way to ruin it all?
1. Default Chapter

**In the Dark**

Chapter 1

Beginning Feelings

A/N:  So, this was spontaneous, and not thought out.  It was pretty much me getting a writers block on one of my stories and writing this.  But I like it.  It's short, and sweet  I hope you all liked it.  But then of course you'll like it.  I wrote it.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  I own neither the characters nor the places, unless Santa gave me a exceptionally large Christmas present.

Ginny Weasley hated Draco Malfoy.  Well, she didn't really _hate _him.  He just wasn't worth thinking about.  Sure he was the hottest boy in school.  Yes, he had the broad shoulders, and the blond hair, and the eyes that immediately made you think of ice.

He was dumb though.  Even if he does do as well as Hermione in classes, and gets awards for his academic achievements.

He was terribly disliked.  Even if nearly every girl in the school was completely gaga over him.  And even if he had a large group of friends, and was captain of the Slytherin quiddetch team.

He was conceited.  Ginny just couldn't stand his superior smile, that he seemed so fond of showing.  He always seemed to be so fond of showing of his perfectly white and strait teeth.  No, he just wasn't Ginny's type.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco Malfoy hated Ginny Weasley.  Well, he didn't really _hate _her.  She just wasn't worth thinking about.  Sure, she was the best-looking girl in school.  Yes, she had the curves, and the amazing red hair, and brown eyes that made him think of fire.

She was dumb though.  Even if she _was_ the editor of the school newspaper, and even if she did skip a grade in school.

She was terribly disliked, and unpopular.  Even if every guy in school was totally in love with her, and even if she was totally friendly, and had a large group of friends.

She was conceited though.  She would always smile and sit up a little whenever she got her amazing grades.  And laugh when all the teachers made horrible jokes.  She would always pretend to be friendly to everyone.  But Draco knew it was just an act.  Not to mention, she was a Weasley.  No, she just wasn't Draco's type.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was late, as usual.  She was always late to classes.  Which puts her on the bad side with all her teachers.  Luckily she's discovered that if she laughs at their jokes they tend to like her again.

This time Ginny was late to the meeting of the Hogwarts Gazette.  She was the editor, and she has yet to be on time to a meeting.  Usually, if she was late, Hermione, the assistant editor, would start without her.

She ran into the room five minutes late, and thanked Hermione for starting.  Then she sat at the head of the table and she and the rest of the newspaper staff launched into a discussion of deadlines, stories, and arguments.  Eventually, the meeting ended. And somehow Ginny ended up with covering the school play.

_This is going to be a disaster.  _She thought sourly.  _No one in this school can act to save their life.  And to make it better yet, it's a musical!  What was Dumbledore thinking when he chose this play?_

Little did she know, that this play would change her life forever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Oh, I can not believe I'm doing this.  _Draco thought as he walked down the Hogwarts corridor.  _Trying out for this play was the worst ides in the world, _he decided as he walked down the stairs , and entered a large room with a swimming pool.  Hogwarts had only just recently put in the pool.  They also put in a auditorium, which was where he was headed.  But you had to go in through the pool.  He walked around the large swimming area, cursing at him-self for doing worse than Granger in one of his classes.  His dad isn't exactly happy when that happens.

Luckily this play is extra credit for a class of your choice.  He walked slowly into the auditorium.  It was a large turn out.  _Guess everybody's failing some class._  There was at least half the school there.  Draco sourly took a seat in the aisle seat in the very back of the room.

The auditorium was much like the one in London, for magical wizards and witches.  And he had heard that it was a lot like a muggle auditorium.  That is, except for the light that are bewitched to shine right where they are supposed to, and the floating candles lighting the room.

The room was filling up.  Students were flowing in by the dozens, most of the found seats.  Others mingled around chatting.  Dumbledore was up on the stage, waiting to start.

Finally the headmaster cleared his throat loudly and everyone quieted down to hear him.  the magical light shined on him.  

"Welcome everyone."  he began.  But he stopped right there, because suddenly the light shining on him went of.  Draco eyes wandered over the room.  And then, the candles fell.  The sound of them hitting the floor could be heard through out the castle.  The lights went out, and the room was dark.  Every muggleborn in the room had no ides what was going on, but he did.  It was a magical black out.  (Editor's note:  Dun, dun, dun)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny had just finished walk through the swimming area, and reached the doors.  She pushed the door open and just as they open she saw and heard all the candles fall, and realized it was a magical black out.

"Damn it, a black out."  she said angrily.  Then she heard Dumbledore's voice from the stage, speaking over all the worry and commotion.

"Please, everyone find a seat, we may be here for a while.  We can not leave because of the pool, I don't want any of you getting hurt."  Ginny walked over to her side figuring no one would be sitting in the back.  But she must have underestimated the amount of students there, because she tripped and fell right across someone's lap.

"Are you okay?"  she heard a male voice say.  Then she felt his hands grasp them selves around her waist, and he helped her stand up.

"I'm fine."  she answered.  "Just trying to find a place to sit."

"Well, the entire place is full."  he said.  "You-"  then he seemed to change and not say a thing.

"What?"

"You could sit in my lap, if you want."

"Okay."  I said as I sat down on his lap.  Then I felt his hands on my waist as if to settle me in.  The feeling gave me goose bumps up my spine.

"Hey, do you have long hair?"

"Why?"

"Well, when I was helping you up, I felt your hair.  It's long, right?"

"Yes.  And you.  Were you outside today?  You smell like grass, I like it."

"Yeah.  I had Quiddetch practice this morning."

"Oh, do you play on a house team?"

"Yeah."

"This is fun, let's try to find out all we can about each other with out learning our names, or any of our friends names."

"Or family's." the guy said.

"Right," I said smiling.  "Or family's."

A/N:  Hey.  Did you like it?  Hope so.  Please review!!!  I love reviews.  Even if you hated it, ( which I know you didn't), just say, "I read this."  And I'll be happy.  Be warned this story will be, maybe, three chapters.  And I know Draco isn't acting very Dracoish.  But I will explain that, and it won't be some dumb reason either.  Well, that's it for now.  I'll post soon.


	2. In the Dark

Chapter 2

In the Dark

A/N:  So time for chapter two devoted fans.  I'm sure I have a lot more then reviewed, and most of you are just to lazy to click that little button in the corner of you screen and type a few words.  Anyway, a quick note.  This is only Wiredsister 2, the younger on writing this.  However my sister has made it a point to beta my stories.  Even though I never asked her to.  I sit down to write, and I see really big red letters insulting my grammar.  Well, on with the story!

So, the girl on Draco's lap is beautiful.  He could tell that without even seeing.  This, he found very strange.  But she had a beautiful laugh, and her voice spoke so lightly it made him just relax and enjoy himself.

Draco had learned that the girl loved to write, and that her favorite color was green with blue in a close second.  He knew she loves to protest.  She said that she'll protest for anything.  She's even trying to get a debate team started, so she can argue, and disagree.  This, she said is one of her hobbies.

He also learned she loves talking to elderly men and women.  They have the most amazing stories, she would say.  Once she met an old man that was related to Merlin!  He even had pictures of him in old family albums.

He knew that she was sixteen, but she wouldn't tell him what year she was in because, as she said it would give it away  He knew she had curly hair, and hated to where robes.  At the moment she was wearing denim jeans, and a pink sleeveless blouse.

He knew that she was the one that had started the protest, against using animals for transfiguration, that nearly all the students were a part of and even persuaded a few teachers to join her side.

He knew she loved cold weather.  Her family always teased her, saying she never gets cold.  but she does, she just loves being cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somehow, Ginny knew that the boy who's lap she was on was cute.  However she has no idea how she knows this, because it _is _dark.  And she can't see.  But somehow, she knew he was good-looking.  He was always making jokes, and his voice was so soothing.

Ginny had learned that he loved to play Quiddetch, and did it almost every day.  She knew his favorites colors were black, white, and gray.  She knew he loved to just observe.  He was very into psychology.  He loved to just observe human behavior, and how we react to things.

She learned that he loved to take care of small children.  He had a little step-sister who was six, and a little step-brother that is 3.  He was always playing with them and such.  Eventually, they started to like him better then their own father!

She knew he was seventeen and in seventh year.  She knew that he often didn't wear robes.  At the moment, he was wearing baggy khaki pants, and black T-shirt.

She knew that he was the one that wrote the book that Dumbledore was talking about last week.  The author of the book chose to remain anonymous.  However the title of the book was  "Children:  Who They Are, and How They Think."

She knew he loved the warm weather.  Summer was his favorite season.  But, a lot of that probably has a lot to do with the idea of no school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, and what do most people think about you?"  the girl asked him.

"Well, that is a complicated.  You see, some people that I don't like hate me.  And that's probably because I'm a sarcastic bastard to them, but that's not the point.  But, then their friends start to hate me to.  And everyone that sees the world from any of these people's point of view, would see me as a bad person.  But I'm pretty friendly to everyone else.  And you?"

"Yeah, I'm  pretty much well liked."

Draco glanced at his watch.  "Oh my god.  We've been here for five hours!"

"You're kidding!  It's eleven-thirty already?"

"Yeah.  We talked the whole time.  It looks like everyone else is asleep."

"You tired?"  she asked him.

"Not at all.  You?"

"Nope."

"So, where are you from?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sighed.  "What time is it?"

"One in the morning.  Maybe we should get some sleep."  the boy said.

"Do you really think I should sleep while I'm on your lap?"

"It's okay.  If it hurts later on, it will only make me stronger, and more macho-like."

"I don't know.  I could be cutting of your circulation, or something bad like that."  Ginny said standing up.  "I'll just sleep on the floor or something.

"You'll freeze."

"You forget.  I don't get cold."

"No, you get cold.  You just like it.  Well, whether you like it or not, you'll be cold.  Just sleep on my lap."

"I don't know…"  Ginny said, but then she felt hand on her waist, or possible a little below, pulling her back down to him.

"I'll be fine."  the boy reassured me.  "Just go to sleep."

"Okay."  I said reluctantly.  "Can I call you something?"

"What?"

"Well, I've been calling you, 'the boy' in my mind.  Can I like come up with a nickname for you to call you.

"Sure, can I do the same?  I've been calling you 'the girl.'"

"Sure.  What will you call me?"

He paused for a moment before saying slowly, "Fire.  And what will you call me?"

Ginny paused for an even longer time.  Thinking.  What did he really remind her of?  "Dragon."

"Dragon?"  he asked.

"Yes, Dragon.  I don't know why, but that's what you remind me of."

"Okay."  And then she felt his hand on her face.  It felt completely cool, and yet warm at the same time.  He seemed to be getting a feel of where everything was on her face.  And then she could feel his lips on her forehead.  But it seemed that as soon as they were there, they were gone.  She longed for them to have stayed there for just a moment longer.  "Good night, My Fire."  he whispered to her.

She put her hand on his face and gently moved it around until she found what she was looking for.  She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  but let her lips linger there for a moment before moving her head slightly to the side, and whispering in what she hoped was his ear.  "Good night, My Dragon."  and then she leaned back down, against his body.  Ginny let myself melt into him.  She relaxed my every muscle as touched his.  I could feel his breath.

And then he began to sing.  I sounded almost like a lullaby but only in a different language.  It made her think of a waterfall.  Falling constantly, dependably.  She knew it would never end, and she could count to that.  And then she slowly drifted of to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco's eyes opened.  And if he didn't know how it felt to open your eyes, he wouldn't know they weren't still closed.  Nothing in his vision changed.  It was still dark, and he couldn't see a thing.

His first thought was, _Where am I?_  But then felt  Fire on him, and he remembered.  _It's funny, _ he thought, _Calling her Fire.  But then she reminded him so much of Fire.  She had a sort of spirit, that was fiery and independent._

He reached out a hand, and brushed it along the side of her face softly.  And the, right then, he realized who she was.  All the clues, suddenly linked together.  How she loved to write, how her year would give away who she was.  He leaned forward and kissed her slightly on the lips.  "I love you, Ginny."  he whispered to her.  "But you'll never feel the same when you realize who I am.  I'll always be alone, but I'll always love you."  He leaned back down, and closed his eyes.  But he didn't fall asleep.


	3. Changing Relationships

Chapter 3

Changing Relationships

A/N:  Okay next chapter.  Sorry it took so long, I had to write in a couple of my other stories.  Please review when your done reading.

Ginny woke up.  She looked around for a moment before realizing that she couldn't see anything.  She stood up for a moment to stretch her legs.  The chatter in the auditorium had quieted down.  Now, everyone was just waiting.

Ginny turned back to the seat to sit back down again.  She settled back into him, and took a deep breath.  It was chilly down in the auditorium, even she had to admit that.  It was probably morning by now, but it was still January.  She took his arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"Fire?"  she heard him whisper.

"Yeah, Dragon?"

"Your shaking."

"I'm chilly."

"Here."  The next thing she new a large warm coat was being spread over her.  Warmth radiated from him to her.  They both settled back down and closed their eyes.  Ginny fell asleep quickly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was hungry.  It had been almost seventeen hours since the beginning of the black out.  Most people just slept.  It was like a muggle air plane.  No one was really tired, but what else was their to do?  Draco had only been on a plane once, when he was going to his fathers funeral in Ireland.  His mother was far to busy to make a portkey, so they flew.

But none of that was important, the important thing is that, Draco was hungry.

And he wanted to stand up and stretch his legs.  So he carefully picked up Ginny and put her down as he stood up.  It felt good to stretch his legs.

Then he was forced to think about what he least wanted to think about: How to ensure that Ginny would not fall in love with him.  He could let them be together.  That would put her life at risk that she'd never even dreamed of.

He could here her gentle breath from the chair blow him.  He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her how he felt.  But he knew he could never do that.

_Okay, _he thought, _I know what I have to do.  Anything I have to.  Tell her anything I have to ensure that she will hate me.  I'll have to lie to her.  But it could save her life if she just stayed away from me.  God, this is going to be hard._

Then he heard a rustling beneath him.  "Dragon?"  her voice said softly.

"I'm here."

"Dragon, I think I love you."

_Please let this not be happening._

"I don't love you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You know how all the books talk about broken hearts.  They all say it's like your heart was pulled out and stomped on.  They say your tears start to flow without hope of them being stopped.  They say it's the most terrible feeling in the world.  It's worse.

You don't feel like your heart has been pulled out.  That's the problem.  It just feels like it's stopped beating.  The tears don't flow.  If anything you wish they would.  But they won't.  And it's far past terrible.  Right then, Ginny was just trying to keep from dying.  All of a sudden, it felt like she couldn't breath.

But it's strange.  She's been in love before.  And before, when she said 'I love you' she was nervous.  This time she wasn't.   Somehow she had no doubt that he felt the same way, and even now that he had said that he did not, she still had no doubt.

"You do."  she said steadily.

He paused.  "I don't."

"I'll never believe that."

"Please believe it.  I hate repeating it."

"You do love me.  Your words may not say so.  But the way you act, the way you touch me is very different.  I can tell you do."

"I don't."

"Stop lying to me."

He paused again for longer time.  "I'm not."

"Liar."  She replied.  He said nothing.  She turned around so that she was not facing him, even though she could not see him anyway.   Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I don't love you."  he said slowly.

"Well, let's see."  Then, suddenly, she turned around and pushed my lips up to his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She missed his lips by about half way, but it was quickly corrected.  And then, in that moment he gave up.  All of a sudden, nothing mattered but his lips on her.  But her hands mussing into his hair.  He put his hands on her back and pulled her body to his.  He moved his hands down and settled them on her waist.  The kiss went on and on.  It got deeper and deeper.  Until finally they both ran out of breath, and pulled away.

It seemed the second her lips left his, he came to his senses.  _Idiot!  That was stupid.  Make her hate you.  Make her hate you.  I'm  doing a lousy job so far._

"Wow."  she said breathily.  "There is no way in hell that you can kiss me like that and not love me."

"Or maybe I'm just a really good kisser."

"I've kissed good kissers before, they can't kiss like that."

"So?"

"Just say it.  Say you love me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because the second I do, the second I let something happen here, your life is in danger."

"Something has already happened here."

_This is not working._

_I know!_

_Did I just talk to my-self?_

_Well, lying to her didn't work, what else can I do?_

_Tell her the truth, but not the whole truth._

_You mean…_

_Yes._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't understand.  What could possible be so dangerous it would mean we couldn't be together?"

"You have no idea. . ."  he trailed of, but she wouldn't let him not answer.

"The, give me one."

"It's not that simple."

"Make it that simple."

He paused for a moment as he thought.  "Fine!"  Then she heard a shuffling before his she felt something hit her stomach.  It was his arm.  She reached down and picked it up bringing it her face.  She couldn't see a thing.  But the Dark Mark has a way of glowing.

A/N:  Cliffhanger!  I love these.  Please review.  I'll post one or two more chapters.


	4. Author Dilemma: I need your help

A/N:  Are you guys ever faced with a fork in the road with stories?  Where you have to decide weather to kill one of you characters or not.  I had one with this.  Even though most readers prefer happy endings, and I must admit, I love them too, sad ones put an interesting twist.  This story would be a better piece of literature with a tragic ending, it would be a better story with a sad ending.  But then I come down to the question:  Am I writing the story to please my readers, or for me?  And do a I really want to kill one of my characters?  Fanfiction.net is supposed to help us become better writers.  I hope everyone that reads this will review, and tell me what they think.

Should the writer of a story write for the readers, or for themselves? Should I make it a sad ending? 

If you could answer I would be very grateful.  I'll write the next chapter as soon as possible.  I'll give you all a couple days to review, and let me know.

Oh, I'm changing the name of the story.  When I post the next chapter it will be, "The Blindest Love."  Hope you all like it.


	5. Never Again

Chapter 4

Never Again

A/N:  Thank you all reviewers!  Your reviews helped me so much.  I realize now that I can't please everyone.

I tried to find a solution in between good and bad.  Some people wanted happy, and me and at least one other were more for the angst and tragedy.  I tried to find the in between and I hope a lot of people are happy with it.

He knew she was crying.  That much was obvious.  Even though she didn't make a sound.  he could tell there were tears streaming down her face.  Unthinkingly, he reached out in attempt to comfort her, but she pushed him away.  Then she could heard her running away.  She was gone.

_Suppose I deserve that.  _he thought sitting back down and covering his eyes with his hand in an attempt to stop the tears from coming.  _He knew being a Death Eater was a risk.  He had no idea it would cost him her.  He stared intently at the mark in disgust, before remembering that he served Voldemort, and should not treat the mark so._  

All of a sudden, the candles that had fallen to the ground, leapt back into the air and lit up.  The room was bright.  Draco's eyes instantly hurt.  But he took advantage of the fact that everyone's eyes were closed, or squinting.  He immediately got up, and hurried out of the room.  Praying that Ginny didn't see him depart.

He walked as quickly as he could out of the swimming pool area, and into the corridor.  He was pretty far down it when he realized that he was going the wrong way.  He promptly turned around and began walking back.  Student were streaming out of the door and going of into other directions.

Just as he was nearing the group.  He saw the red hair of his love.  She was walking in the directions.  Her face was tear stained, and her eyes puffy.  She was obviously not looking were she was going.  And he was to busy looking at her to look where he was going.  It would seem by all means of logic the two of them were the most likely to bump into each other.  Yet neither of them saw it coming.  So when the collision took place, they both fell down.

Draco looked over at her and apologized.  But she barely noticed, just nodded her head and left.  _Well, I think it's safe to say that she doesn't know who I am.  If that's good or bad, I'm still trying to figure out._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I still didn't believe it.  I guess that's understandable.  It's such a blow.  All this time I never thought I was dealing with a Death Eater.  Sure, he could be a Slytherin.  He had the dreams and hopes for the future.  He could have been a Ravenclaw, he had the wit and the brains.  He could be a Gryffindor, he had he bravery.  Yet, somehow I thought he was a Hufflepuff.  Silly, I know.  But he was so kind, and considerate.  He seemed do honest.  And please forgive the house bigotry, but when I think Death Eater, I don't think Hufflepuff.  I think Slytherin._

Ginny walked through the halls as quickly as she could.  Most students were going to the Great Hall.  A lot of them hadn't eaten in a while.  But after she bumped into Malfoy, she began to run to the Common Room.  She thought she was alone, so as soon as she got inside, she broke down into tears.  But she wasn't alone.

"Ginny!"  her brothers voice said as he rushed to her.  "Ginny, what's wrong?"  He put his arms around her, and she gripped his shirt and cried into him.  _It's over, it's all over._

When she was all cried out she pulled away from him gently.  And opened her eyes.  Suddenly she felt sick.  Her head was hot, and her stomach hurt.  Then something happened to her that had happened to her before.  And still it terrified her.

"Ron!  My vision's going!"  she screamed abruptly.

"Oh, God."  his voice said before he tightened his grip around her and Ginny knew no more.

~*~*~*~

A/N:  Not changing PoV.  Just scene.

Ginny woke up slowly.  She was laying in a bed.  And it must have been the next day because the birds were chattering as if it was morning.  And the heat of the morning sun was on her face.  Ginny opened her eyes slowly to see.  Ron, George and Fred, (they opened a joke shop in Hogsmeade,)  Harry, Hermione, and her friend Julia.  They were all in the room sitting in nearby chairs.

Madam Pomfrey was there to filling up a water glass at her bedside table.  She turned to her and asked, "It's happened, hasn't it?"

Pomfrey looked somber, but nodded.

"How long do I have?"

She answered slowly.  "Six days."

Ginny rolled back over the tears welling up in her eyes.  Fred was closest, and hugged Ginny as she began to sob.  But this time it wasn't because of Dragon.  This time it was because she was dying, and there was nothing she could do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco stared intently at the fire.  It was blazing right before he left for the auditorium, but now it was becoming smaller.  Not like it was dying, more like it was sick, and struggling to survive.

Just then, the common room door opened, and someone entered.  Draco didn't even look up.  Well, he didn't until he heard a voice say his name, A voice that obviously did not belong here.

"What do you want, Potter?"  He wondered how he had gotten in, but the remembered that as head boy he new all the passwords.

"Ginny wants to see you."  was his reply.

He panicked.  "Why?  She asked for me?"  he asked getting up.

"Not exactly."  was his reply looking at him venomously."

"What do you mean?"  He tried to stay cool, but his emotions were getting the better of him.

He still looked angry.  "She said 'I want to see Dragon.'  I said, 'Who's that?'  Then she fed me some bull shit story about meeting someone during the blackout.  Said she called him Dragon.  Told me everything she knew about him, and told me to find him.  Let's go, _Dragon_."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"I think you do.  She said he was the captain of a Quidditch team.  One of our captains is a girl.  I'm one, and it wasn't me.  The other is Bob Bobson, and he wasn't there.  You're left."

"Just, go without me, and tell her that you don't know who it is."  he suggested no longer hiding it.

"Don't you think I want to!  Don't' you think I want you as far away from her as possible!  I love her.  Not in the way you would think.  It's not romantic, or brotherly.  But it's there, and it's deep.  And the last thing I want is the picture of you two together in my mind.  But she loves you.  And I swear to God, if you hurt her, especially now, you won't live long after."

"What's so special about now?"

"If you come with me, you'll find out, won't you?"

He sighed.  "Okay."  He grudgingly got up and walked out with Potter.  When the Gryffindor started leading him toward the hospital wing, he was surprised, but said nothing.  Harry led him to the infirmary, and said nothing at all.  He just nodded at him as he entered.

Draco looked around, until he spotted her.  She was laying in the bed by the window, her eyes were closed.  Draco quietly sat in the chair next to her.  He slowly leaned over  and kissed her on the forehead.  Ginny smiled softly without opening her eyes.

"Dragon?"  she asked quietly still keeping her eyes closed.

He paused for a long moment.  "Yes."

She did nothing.  "I'm afraid to open my eyes."

"I'm afraid of you to open your eyes to."

"Now, why would you be scared?"

"Because, the second you see me face, you'll cry.  Why would you be scared?"

"Our love is easier when it's blind."

"Well, love is blind."

"And ours is the blindest love."

"I do love you, you know?"  he asked.  "I hid it, I know.  But, I do."

"I do, too.  I don't understand why."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You're better than a Death Eater."

"How do you know, you don't even know my name."

"Name's are unimportant."

"Open you eyes."

"Not until you explain it to me."

"It may take a while."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"My father was abusive, toward me, and my mother.  He was a death eater, you know?  He was right hand man.  When he died, my mother married again.  And I like my step-father.  He was a death eater too, but my mother supportive of them, it didn't bother her.  It didn't bother me, I was raised to believe in their causes.  He was kind to my step-brother and sister.  And him and I were becoming friends.  He was perfectly tolerable, and a Death Eater.  It proves my point, their not all bad.  Last year he offered to recruit me, and I accepted.  Now, open your eyes."

"How can you be that brutal?  How can you do that to all those people?  This is _life _we're talking about!  How can you treat it like that?"

"It was how I was raised-"

"That's no excuse!"  she yelled. She took a deep breath.  "Do you really love me?"

"More than anything."

"Then, please, see, life is life.  It matters not whether they can levitate something with a wooden stick.  That's not their fault.  If you love me, stop it, now, and promise me, help see others to stop it, help bring Voldemort down."  He paused again before agreeing.

Then they said nothing.  He took her hand in his, and sat silently.  Her eyes were still closed.  His eyes looking over her face, worshiping, every curve, every dip, everything.  Then, he finally said, "Open your eyes."  She did.  And she studied him for along time.  Her eyes showed no emotion.  They just stared.  For a long time she said nothing, just looked.

Finally, she said, "I'm not crying.  See?  No tears."

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."  She sat up slightly, and he lowered his lips to hers.  It was a soft tender kiss.  He gently put his hand on her back, and she put her hands around his neck.  When they separated, he pulled her into a hug.  Their bodies molded against each other, as she began to cry silently into his shoulder.  When he noticed the tears he held her closer.

"What's wrong?"  he asked deeply concerned.

"I'm dying."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny couldn't read his expression.  It was almost like stone, nothing being shown.  She launched into the scientific explanation.  "It's called 'Malititus.'  There's these particles in my blood stream that have been there since I was born.  No one knows how or why they're there.  Something sets them of, it's different for everyone that has it.  When they are activated, it's a major shock to your system, people usually experience fainting or nausea from it.  But the thing is, because it's in your blood, it goes through your heart, eventually your heart can't take it anymore, and it shuts down.  I've got about a week left before my heart stops."

Tears began to stream down her face as she watched his vacant expression on his face.  He pulled her into a hug, and she cried on him again.  It wasn't until they separated that she noticed that he had been crying too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N:  Not changing PoV, just scene.)

Each day was harder than the last for Ginny.  Somehow, the knowledge was still sinking in.  She would never become a journalist, or lead a protest against the death row in the United States.

Her family was all there by the end of the day.  They were going to take her home, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't hear of it.  She said moving me could cause me to faint or other things.  Draco came to see her every day too.  Her family soon got used to the fact that he was with her.  Somehow she thought that all of her brothers would have killed him, but they wouldn't dare when she was in this condition.

On the fifth day, she convinced Pomfrey to let Draco take her outside.  The nurse conjured up a wheel chair in case she fainted again, and he walked her out.  They went across the grounds and stopped at a lovely willow tree by the lake.  They didn't talk at all.  He got her out of the chair, and laid her down underneath the tree.  He laid down next to her and rapped a secure arm around her waist.

It was silent for a long while.

"I'll miss you."  Ginny said softly looking at him directly in the eye.

He nodded his head slowly.  "I'll miss you too."

He slowly lowered his lips to hers.  The kiss was short before he pulled apart.  Then they kissed again, this time a little harder, a little more probing.  She put her hand gently on his shoulder, and he moved his around her waist.  She pushed her body slowly closer to his, and felt the warmth going between them.  She put her body flat on the ground, and he leaned over her a bit.  When they finally separated, they took a few deep breaths before kissing again, each of them never wanting to stop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco didn't want to leave her after the fifth day.  He wouldn't have if she hadn't told him to get some rest promising that she would see him tomorrow.  So he went, but he didn't sleep.  He just sat in the Common Room staring into the fire.  It must have been hours and hours, but at about four in the morning, the fire finally went out.

He wasn't sure how he knew it.  But suddenly it became clear.  He didn't cry just leaned back on the couch and slipped into a deep depression.  Somehow in that moment everything he cared about fall apart.  In that moment he knew that his Fire was gone, and that he would never see her again.  She was dead.

Slowly he began conscience of his heart beat.  He began to notice his breath.  And with each breath, and each beat he got more and more angry.  _It should be me.  I should be dead, not her, she had a future, dreams._  His eyes fell on a letter opener on the table in front of him.  He picked it up ready to end it all.  He could be with her again.  But then, just as he was about to put it to his wrist, he remembered her words.

*And promise me, help others to stop it, help bring Voldemort down.*  He dropped the letter opener.  Determined to keep his promise.  Determined to prove to her that he would redeem him-self.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, he wandered up to Dumbledore's office, (Prefects knew where it was.)  When he reached there, he talked to the Headmaster for a long time.  By the time he left, he was an official spy against Voldemort, helping to bring him down.

Ginny wanted to be buried at Hogwarts, under the weeping willow tree.  and for years after her death, he would go and visit her grave.  Sometimes when  he went there, he would see the squirrels, running around her grave.  The birds would sit upon it and sing sweet songs.  Once there was a deer resting upon the ground by it.  He smiled when he saw that.  Ginny would like that.


	6. My Fire

A/N:  Just a poem I thought would describe hoe Draco was feeling.

Disclaimer:  Actually, I wrote it.  So it belongs to me.

My Fire

In the darkness, I met my fire

And her light showed me the way

I was consumed by darkness

Until my fire brought light to me

I was heartless, I was cold

Until my fire burned within me

And that same fire

Became my one true passion

The one that drove me

The one I lived for

But I wasn't enough for her

I wasn't enough to keep her breathing

And so now my fire is none but ashes

Ashes buried beneath the surface

In the darkness, I met my fire

And our love burned so strongly

I never dreamed that it would end

But the fire was smothered

And then the darkness

It took my fire. it overcame her

And now my fire is gone forever

But the light she made remains


End file.
